


Quiet

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: You decide to play sexy librarian for Dean.





	Quiet

This case had dragged on way longer than necessary. You’d spent so much time either cooped up in the local library, your motel room, or the impala instead of getting fucked by your boyfriend and honestly you were fed up. This case was impossible to solve and you just wanted some time with Dean, but Sam was not having it. When Dean suggested another trip to the library, you suddenly got the best idea.  You put on Dean’s favorite dress, a pair of heels, and your “sexy librarian glasses” as he loves to call them and hopped into the back of the impala ignoring his lustful gaze. 

The three of you found an empty table in the back behind a few shelves. It wasn’t all that busy in the library, much to your relief, so you set your plan into motion. You began mostly by rubbing your foot slowly up and down Deans leg just to get his attention trying not to giggle as he shifts in his seat. Standing you walk around him your fingertips grazing the back of his neck as you make your way to a shelf in his immediate line of sight. You reach up to pull a random book off of a high shelf letting your dress ride up slightly in the back, smiling softly to yourself at Dean’s sharp intake of breath. You turn abruptly addressing Sam and avoiding Deans eyes.

“Hey maybe we should talk to a few of the witnesses again,” you start pretending to read a few lines from the book in your hand. “Maybe we missed something? And you’re so much better at that than I am. So I’ll keep researching here and maybe you two can go find out something from that, uh, red head. What was her name? Laura?”

“Lindsey?” Sam asks.

“Yea, her. I’m pretty sure she has a thing for you Sam. You might actually be able to get a little more out of her if you go alone.”

“Yea maybe,” he perks up at the thought. “Yea, I’m gonna go do that I’ll be back.” He stands quickly slipping on his jacket.

“Take your time,” you say watching him turn the corner before turning back to Dean.

“What are you up to?” Dean asks sucking his bottom lip between his teeth his eyes roaming over your body. You squeeze your thighs together as you watch his tongue peak out from between his lips, your pussy dripping from the sight.

“Nothing,” you reply innocently. “Research duh.”

“Yea ok,” Dean says looking back down to the book on the table in front of him. You disappear behind a shelf leaving Dean at the table alone. When he doesn’t immediately follow you, you decide to take it up a notch. Lifting your dress, you slide your slightly damp underwear down your legs letting them fall to the floor before stepping out of them and balling them up into your fist. When you reappear from behind the shelf, Dean’s in the same place you left him flipping through that stupid book.

You walk over to him placing your lacy panties into the palm of his hand before disappearing back behind that same bookshelf. You wait nervously picking at your fingernails. After a few moments, you start to worry that he’s not coming. You’re about ready to go back to the table, almost giving up on the idea of sex with your boyfriend until this case has ended, when a hand wraps around your waist from behind. The sharp gasp that leaves your lips is muffled by Dean’s palm as he pulls you tight against his chest grinding your ass against the growing bulge in his pants.

“You gotta be quiet. Don’t wanna get caught do you?” He whispers into your ear, your breath catching in your throat as the hand around your waist makes its way between your legs. His fingers trace your slit gathering your juices to flick at your clit.

“So fucking wet for me and I ain’t even touched you yet. Fuck,” he curses as he holds up his wet fingers for you to see. Taking his hand from your mouth he places his fingers on your lips. “Suck,” he says, his breath stuttering against your ear as you wrap your lips around the tips of his fingers, your eyes falling shut and moaning at the taste. Grinding your ass back against his clothed erection, you pull his hand from your mouth and rest your head on his shoulder.

“Fuck me,” you whisper leaning close to his ear.

“You want my cock right here?” He says squeezing both of your breasts in each of his big hands. “Where anyone can see?”

“Yes please,” you moan as he rubs himself against your ass. He pulls up your dress squeezing your ass then tugs at the button and zipper on his pants, yanking his pants and boxers down far enough to release his cock. Then he stops and you whine high in your throat.

“You’re gonna get us caught if you keep that up,” he says smirking as he pulls your panties from his pocket. He balls them up and holds them up in front of your face. “Open,” he orders making a chill run up your spine and your jaw relaxes immediately, your mouth open and ready for him as he shoves your panties between your lips.

You moan against the fabric as he positions his cock at your entrance pushing forward into your dripping cunt. The sounds of your labored breathing and Dean’s hips slapping against your ass fill the quiet library as Dean fills you up over and over pushing you closer and closer to the edge.

When you cum, Dean’s fingers grip your hips as your pussy squeezes his cock. His thrusts faltering as he follows behind, his cum coating your insides and dripping from your pussy. When your breathing settles, he pulls himself from your cunt spinning you to face him. He pulls your panties from your mouth then his lips capture yours in a sweet kiss.

“What do you say we get out of here? Maybe head back to the motel? ” Dean says against your lips making you smile.

“What about the case?” You ask. “Research?”

“You and I both know that I can’t concentrate on anything with you across from me in that dress,” he says pinching your ass and pulling you close against his half hard cock.

“You’re insatiable,” you giggle pulling your dress back down over your hips. You start to walk away back to the books on the table.

“You started it,” he smirks pulling you back behind the shelves. You go willingly figuring you’d have enough time before Sam shows back up. You almost feel bad for sending him away, but you have a good feeling he’s having as much fun with Lindsey as you are with Dean, so why worry?


End file.
